Bredan's different
by merthurlocked
Summary: Brendan has his Stephan back, yer sure it took some time, but he has him back and he's not about to let go. Brendan's changed and Ste's noticed, is it all good?...


**Okay so this is my first fanfic so it might not be any good, but hey ho I've given it a go. Brendan's changed and Ste is now living with him in his flat.**

Brendan's changed

"Hey how you feeling?" Ste asked Brendan looking into his slightly tired blue eyes. "Hey, alright. Why yu ask?" Brendan replied staring curiously into _Ste's _blue eyes. "No reason, just you know about Lynsey and all…" Ste stuttered off looking sheepishly at Brendan, regretting saying it the moment it left his mouth. Brendan tensed at the name but relaxed when he saw the look on Ste's face. He was just wondering how he felt, no harm in that.

It was a nice feeling having Ste there, with him in bed, in his arms. Back to where he belonged! It was taking some time getting used to having Ste around looking after him, catering for his daily needs. To hold him tight when everything came crashing down around him. When his nightmares returned each night, again and again tormenting him. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the incident,hell maybe even before Lynsey died, they weren't as bad then but with all the recent events they were bound to resurface with newer and much worse images. Ste helped to calm Brendan and get him back to sleep. No one else could do it and of course Brendan wouldn't allow anyone else to do it either. No one new about the nightmares, it was just between him and Ste. Brendan would snap at Ste sometimes, but would apologise almost immediately. He said he was just new to this whole relationship thing, new to having someone care for him like this. Ste reminded him that in their old relationship he cared for him then it was just Brendan would never let him in. Brendan would reply with "Yer I no, and yu no I'm sorry for all that, don't ya?" Ste would then bend down and kiss Brendan softly on the lips. A slow but very passionate kiss, their lips moving simultaneously together, hot wet lips crashing down on one another…

"Hey Brendan" Ste moved his hand in front of Brendan's eyes "Brendan?" Brendan jumped slightly "Wh-what, uh oh right, yeah I'm fine." He paused for a moment "Thanks for yu know last night, sorry if you didn't get much sleep." "Heh, it's all right, I'm just glad you didn't kick me out of bed like last time!" Ste's eyes twinkled mischievously, as Brendan grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He stopped halfway and said "Yu know I would never kick yu out of bed on purpose, cause you're to dam good!" He laughed and continued kissing his Stephen.

"Come on we better get dressed and have our breakfast" Ste said, pulling Brendan out of the bed sheets and helped him to the shower. "Yer alright, yu coming in with me?" Brendan asked looking at Stephan with lust. "Na , I'll have mine later, I'll make our breakfast, jam on toast okay?""Yer sounds good" Brendan looked a bit disappointed but started to climb into the shower "won't be a minute". "Okay" Ste walked over to the kitchen and put four slices of white bread into the toaster. He found the butter and seedless strawberry jam and waited patiently for the toast to pop up. Ste was spreading jam on the toast when two lovely warm arms wrapped around his waist. Ste could feel Brendan's bare chest leaning on his back, his face coming close to his. Brendan started kissing Ste's bare neck, sucking and kissing.

"Hey, if you're not careful , you'll end up with jam all over you" Ste said as he turned around, he noticed Brendan only had a towel round his waist, the rest of him was naked. He kissed Brendan passionately on the lips. Brendan pulled away "Oh well if your offering to lick jam off of me body, I would rather you waited till tonight as I have just had a shower" Brendan moved away grabbing a few pieces of toast and a coffee Stephan had made. "Er well that's never stopped you before" Ste giggled a blush running up his neck to his cheeks. Brendan smiled, he loved it when Stephan blushed, it was so darn cute. Brendan new what he was thinking well rather day dreaming and laughed. Ste looked up and saw that smile, it wasn't just an ordinary smile. No it was much more, it was a stop your heart kind of smile. With a dash of pure sexiness.

Sure it was hard to forgive Brendan, but he was different now. He had changed. Mostly for the better, but in someways when Ste looked close at him, Brendan seemed to be missing that glint in his eyes. The glint that made Ste smile and laugh, and want to look at him all day. Now he just looked sad and like he was suffering. Ste supposed he was actually suffering with everything that had happened but still it was, well weird seeing him like it. He was so different now, he was hurt and Ste couldn't stand that. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. He watched as Brendan carefully slipped on to the chair at the table finishing his toast whilst sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. Ste joined him and reached across for his hand. Brendan looked up from the newspaper and put it down. Ste held on tight to his hand, not wanting to ever let go, a smile crossed his lips. Brendan smiled too and leaned in for a kiss…

**To be continued? What did you think? Do you want more? Thanks for reading this, it's my first fan fic but hopefully it isn't too bad. Don't know weather to carry on, should I? **


End file.
